Arrested Passion
by Lightbane
Summary: 5-6-09 After Jessica slaps Brody to put on a show for her family she later makes up for it at his apartment


**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any money from One Life to Live, (OLTL) or the characters involved here. They are the property of ABC America.

He paced his room with anxious tension, what if she didn't show? Their relationship was still so new and fragile he just wished he didn't have to keep such a big secret. But he knew what was best and this was what had to be done. He was startled by the sudden knock at the door, "Brody! It's me let me in before somebody sees me!" called Jessica. He grinned and practically yanked the door open gazing at her with a big grin on his face before pulling her in and shutting the door. He kissed her roughly and shoved her coat off her shoulders. Jessica squealed joyfully and jumped into his arms and kissed his neck, he carried her over to the bed and deposited her there, "Glad you could make it."

"Öf course," she said a devious twinkle in her eye. She reached into her pocket for a moment feeling the cool metal she had pulled out of her bag on the way to this room. She was going to have some fun with this. She reached up and grabbed the middle of his shirt and tugged roughly his shirt tore open the buttons flying across the room. She shoved the shirt off his shoulders and giggled at his shocked expression.

She pulled her shirt over her head and gave him a hot look, "Come here solider," she purred. He grinned sexily as he leaned over her. In the moment of surprise, Jessica pulled out the handcuffs she had stashed in her jeans and locked them around his wrists. "Jessica? What's going on?" he asked suddenly worried. "Don't worry Brody, everything is going to be fine, I just have all this energy I just need to let out," she said teasingly as she pushed him onto the bed on his back.

He laid back on the bed his hands cuffed behind him and grinned wryly. This was going to be interesting, he would like to see where she went with it. "So what are you going to do with me?" he asked slyly.

"Just lay back and watch," she said with a purr pushing him down on the bed, her nails raking over his chest. He shuddered slightly as her nails scored him lightly. She stood back and swayed gently, sensual sultry music streaming through her consciousness as she played with the button on her pants. He grinned at her wolfishly as she opened her pants and slowly removed them as she swayed to the beat of the music swirling around in her head.

She closed her eyes and rocked her body to the beat, her hands moving up over her body, caressing her thighs, her hips, her waist, her chest. Brody looked on entranced as she danced like a tempting seductress in front of him. For him, his pulse began to flutter and thump harder as he tried to shift his restrained arms into a more comfortable position. She opened her eyes and gazed directly at him as she opened the clasp of her bra and let it drop to the floor.

"How are you going now Brody?" she asked saucily her tongue poking out and slowly licking around her lips as if it was what she wanted to do with another more interesting area. He groaned and shifted on the bed again, the pressure in his groin was becoming exceedingly uncomfortable as she gazed down at him, his breathing became more strained now as his pulse pounded in his veins. She looked at him naughtily her eyes mapping out every bare patch of his chest before resting on the prominent bulge in his pants. She grinned, her eyes devouring him. Making his breathing harsher as she climbed on the bed clad only in her panties she slid up his legs the smoothness of his pants was an interesting sensation on her bare legs, reaching his hips she sat squarely down on top.

She reached behind him and with the key she had procured opened one wrist lock and pulled his arms over his head before quickly resecuring them. "Don't go anywhere..." she said teasing. She reached down into her bag and pulled out her thick long scarf. He watched on with interest as she tied one end of the scarf to the bed post and wrapped the other end over the middle of the chain securing him to the bed post. "I don't have anything else so I guess i'll have to use this.." she said as she picked her shirt from the floor and folded it wrapping it tightly around his eyes.

He gasped in shock at the sudden move and asked panting, "You're a surprising woman Jess, what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Oh this and that.. you'll see," she said impishly as her fingers trailed feather light up his chest teasing his chest hair, rubbing his nipples. The tight smoothness of his chest and the roughness of his hair were amazing contrasts as she explored every muscle on his chest. He groaned and shifted underneath her. She slid up his legs again her nails stroking up and down his arms making him shudder.

The crushing blackness over his eyes forced the sensations around him to intensify greatly as his back involuntarily arched as her nails scored down his chest playing with the trail of hair into his pants. He let out a hissed breath as her nails scraped at his belt opening it then prying open the button of his pants.

She unzipped his pants her hands sweeping over him, making him arch stiffly. He groaned as her nails raked at his hips as she pulled down his pants slowly, exposing the large muscles of his thighs gradually. Her nails dragging against his skin making him hiss and tense as the sensations burned through his body. He gritted his teeth and sucked in a breath as she dragged his pants past his knees. Then slid them the rest of the way off dropping them to the floor

She reached up and tugged the blindfold down wanting to see his eyes for the next part of what she had planned. He grinned at her as she devoured him with her eyes. She slid up his legs moaning for show, teasing him until she was up to his thighs, she leaned forward and kissed him before sliding up to his hips, his heat seeped into her as she rested her hips on his and rolled them.

Her body again swaying to a hypnotic rhythm her hands smoothed up her body to drag through her hair as she raised her arms. Her hips rolling against him making him groan and hiss, his jaw locked in a hard clench as his hands spasmed into tight claws as the sensation roared through him. Captivated by what he saw in front of him, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Letting her hands drop she reached down her hands on his face, sliding around his ears, digging her fingers through his hair as she groaned keeping up her seductive dance as she rolled against him. Her hands scraped the sides of his neck making him arch his hips pressing hard into hers making them both cry out from the sudden shock of biting pleasure. Her hands rolled over his shoulders the tight bunched muscles smooth under her fingers as she dragged her fingers down to his pecs, dragging through the hair on his chest. He moaned as she ran her nails over his tight hard nipples, her nails circled them making him shudder. She pressed her hands over his heart feeling the rapid beat. She grinned at him and reached up tugging up the blindfold once again, her hands dragging down his chest

"Damn Jess, you're setting me on fire," he groaned as she dragged her nails through the hair speckling his abs. Her nails tracing every groove, "That's good, exactly what I intended," she whispered. And with a quick tug she stripped his boxers off his hips. Her fingers ran down his thighs her nails scraping the hard muscles making him tense and groan.

He panted heavily, this was insane torture. He certainly didn't know what he was getting himself into here but all he knew right now was that later on when they had more time he was going to get his revenge for this torture that she was unleashing on him. He gasped and arched off the bed as he nails ran under his knees. Not being able to see anything was driving him crazy as the sensual burn of her nails and her touch was driving him out of his mind. He let out an involuntary moan as her nails scraped his calves as they continued their slow descent down his body.

"You certainly know how to torture a guy don't you?" he groaned as her nails and thumbs circled his ankles teasingly. He gasped and arched tightly, all his muscles straining out in a rigid spasm as her nails scored the soles of his feet. As her nails continued their teasing caress of his feet he panted harshly and moaned out, every muscle and nerve ending was burning with pleasure as he felt as if he was losing his grip. His mind swam with the overwhelming pleasure, he didn't know how he could possibly survive it. He knew one thing that was for certain. He was going to get back at her for this torture, he groaned helplessly as her nails dragged back up his legs to his thighs circling.

He bit his lip to stop from crying out, his body had never been so overwhelmed with ceaseless pleasure. He would have to think of something special to get back to her for this situation, he yelped and hissed as he nailed gently caressed the length of him including his sac. He was going totally out of his mind he didn't know how much more he could take before he broke down and begged her to stop torturing him.

She leaned over him while her nails still toyed with him, she grinned at the sounds he was making, this man was amazing. She just wanted to blow his mind to pay him back for all he's done to help her. Her tongue slid forward and licked his nipple his hissed as he lips descended over him sucking his nipple. He cried out sounding rather tortured now, she grinned more broadly as she released him entirely leaning forward brushing against him as she kissed him softly. He bucked against the restraints, she could see from the tenseness in his arms that he was desperately struggling against the restraints. She slid off him and slid off her panties dropping them on his chest before pushing them onto the floor. She slowly slid herself over his hips the barely restrained tension in his hips and legs excited her

Sweat glimmered over his chest, plastering his coarse hair over his skin. She licked her lips as she devoured him again with her eyes. She was glad the lights were on or she would have missed this show, she was interested to find out what he would do to her in return. It was just unfortunate that she had to leave afterwards. She rolled her hips on his making him moan as her heat seared him, she couldn't continue teasing him much longer her will to hold out was almost at its end. She grabbed him and pushed down suddenly, she shrieked with his harsh shout echoing across the walls

She grasped his hips and rode him hard, he bucked under her as the fire raged over his skin, he had long since lost any semblance of control over his body as his muscles twitched uncontrollably from the seizing pleasure running rampant through his body. He cried out and tugged at the chains the bedpost creaking slightly at the strain. He roared as the fire intensified squeezing him in its fiery grasp as she pounded down on him and drew back ever so torturously. Fluid leaked from his eyes as his hips bucked up to hers, her nails dug deeper into his hips sending a battling surge of pain through his body.

She screamed on top of him, gripping his hips hard as the pleasure exploded over her, her orgasm overloading her senses. He had become insensate the pleasure overloading his body a white sheen flared under the blackness of the blindfold as a soundless scream came from him as the explosive orgasm tore through his body. She collapsed on top of him as the rocking aftershocks started fading.

In her post-bliss stupor Jessica reached up and untied the scarf from the bed and rolled off Brody and grasped the key and unlocked the cuffs pulling them off his wrists where his arms dropped to his sides like lead weights. She pulled off his blindfold and looked into his distant looking eyes as he moaned throwing an arm around her waist. He groaned and murmured, "Damn... Jess, what did you.. just do to me?" slurring his words slightly.

"Well I do believe I just blew your mind Brody Lovett, and also to make up for slapping you earlier," she said grinning brushing the cheek she slapped. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he sighed.

"I know, but Mom will worry and they'll probably send out a search party if I don't get back soon," she said looking into his eyes. "But I do need a shower.. care to join me?"

He grinned and said "Of course, as soon as my body wakes up that is," she sent him a sexy look before sliding off the bed and moving into the bathroom and sliding the door shut.


End file.
